Bug Killers in Mass Effect
by Erunerus
Summary: Rookie, Tequila and Katya got trasporet to Eden Prime during Mass Effect 1.
1. Arrival

"Do you have it?" asked Karl Bishop Weyland.

"Yes sir. We do." answered pilot

"Excellent. We finally have coordinates of the xenomorpth homeworld." Weyland exclaimed.

"And the survivors?" he asked.

"In the stasis sir. Also we managed to secure five eggs one which we suspect is holding queen cast facehugger." answered second pilot.

"Good good. I must say that you two deserve promotion." said pleased Weyland.

"Thank you sir we appr-" started pilot but was interrupted by warning signal.

"What is happening?" asked Weyland.

"Sir it appears that we are drag somewhere by an unknown source of gravity! We can't get out!" answered pilot.

"SHIT! IT'S FUCKING BLACK HOLE!" yelled second pilot.

"That is very regrettable but don't despair you managed to send me the data for that I am very thankful." said Weyland as he terminated the connection.

"YOU MOTHERFU-" started pilot only to be interrupted by his own death as nobody can survive traveling through the black hole.

That it's except these in the stasis as they were efficiently frozen so to speak.

* * *

POV Rookie

I was woken up from stasis by a piece of metal thrust right next to me. I looked around and immediately knew that we are going to crash. I looked to se Tequila if her stasis pod is all right. Thankfully it seem that only mine pod was damaged. I get up and run to the cockpit to see if I could help someway.

I looked inside and saw only two heaps of ashes where pilots were sitting.

'SHIT' I thought and sat behind the pilot the cockpit took the joystick and tried to get ship under control. I am not a pilot but every marine have course for this reason.

I managed to slow down and angle our crash course so we wouldn't crash nose first.

I then went to see if the others pods are secured and then secured myself.

When I sat down only one thought ran through my mind as I saw piece of equipment fly toward me.

'Shit! Not again!"

* * *

When I woke up I looked around me only to see three weird androids with light bulbs for a head. Immediately I took my VP78 Pistol and started shooting in burst at them while releasing myself and taking cover.

My first shot destroyed some kind of barrier surrounding androids. Next two hitting its head destroying it. The second android get the same treatment once again destroying some sort of barrier but hitting its chest, damaging it. Well next burst took care of it.

The last android rushed towards me. I dropped pistol and drawn my combat knife. When it reached me it tried to hit me with its gun but I ducked and stabbed my knife in the light bulb.

Seeing M4A1/2 Pulse Rifle I grabbed it and went outside to see if there are any more hostiles. I noticed that we crashed right next to cliff giving us some cover. Seeing none I returned to secure the crash zone.

I took out three UA 571-C Automated Sentry Guns and set up them around the ship along with prefab barriers. Once that was done I took buck up generators and took the outside where I then brought the stasis pods and hooked them up.

Then I returned to the ship to gather supplies. What I seen inside shocked me. I never excepted to see a fabricator on a mere drop ship. With it I don't have to care about ammunition as it was full of materials to create more ammo and weapons hell I would be even able to create a sentry gun.

I also took care of my injuries as I didn't had any time on BG-386. Well I must say that for my first mission I gathered lots of injuries luckily only superficial only had to make sure that they don't infect.

I activated the distress beacon, activated sentry guns and waited for rescue.

* * *

POV Jane Sheppard

We just saved Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams form the geth when we managed to catch a distress signal luckily it was next to the beacon location. Williams said it must had to be from a crashed ship that they were going to inspect for survivors when the attack started. I decided to search it.

When we were near it I heard strange gunfire coming from there.

"Take cover! And stay alert." I ordered.

"Yes Commander!" was reply from Williams and Alenko.

I looked around the corner only to see dozen of destroyed gets. I had to duck back because of some sentry gun aiming on me.

"This is System Alliance! We are friendly's!" I shouted.

I heard some sort of deactivation then a reply.

"All right get out there!" replied rough voice as if from somebody that doesn't speak much.

I nodded at my team and we get from our position with our weapons aiming at the ground.

What I saw surprised me. There stood soldier unlike any I have ever seen. His armor, while covering only chest, shoulders and feet's, was intimidating sight to put it simply (I am too lazy to describe so wiki/File:Med_gallery_8_5_ ) and his weapon too I have never seen before. It was scarred from the battle and cover is blood and was that _acid burn_ hell some of that blood was green and gloving. His face too had marks of battle.

"Well who the fuck are you?" he asked.

* * *

Parings - OC(Rookie)/Tequila/Ashley

\- Sheppard(F)/Liara


	2. Eden Prime

POV Jane Sheppard

"Well who the fuck are you?" was the question of the strange soldier.

"Commander Sheppard N7 of System Alliance. This is Staff Lieutenant Alenko and Gunnery Chief Williams. And you?" I answered.

"Private First Class 1st Battalion 3rd Regiment of United States Colonial Marines. Call me Rookie madam." he answered.

"OK Rookie now tell me what happened here." I asked.

"Madam we crash landed here, don't know how. Only survivors are I and my immediate superior corporal Aquila who in need of medical facility. And synthetic Katya is only one who can help my superior." he said.

I had to force my hand from my gun when I heard that there is synthetic. But others didn't have that self control as I. This Rookie also draw his sidearm up and hovered his other arm over some sort of button, probably activation button for this turrets.

"Williams, Alenko weapons down!" I ordered.

"But madam he has geth in there." Alenko argued.

"Firstly lieutenant he said synthetic not geth and seeing these dead geth over there I would think that this synthetic isn't an geth, right?" I said with the last part looking on the private.

He merely shook his head in no motion. Apparently he's the silent type.

"Good now what are the corporals injuries?" I asked.

"She has a parasite in her chest." he answered shortly.

"What type of parasite does she have that she has to be in stasis." asked Kaidan.

"A chestburster." he replied.

No one asked another question about this chestburster as its name is self explanatory. Williams actually looked like she was about to puke.

"Rookie the Normandy, that is the ship upon I serve, has a quality medical bay where we could treat your friend. So I am going to call them down okay?" I suggested.

He seems to consider that for a minute and then nodded.

"IFF." he suddenly said

"What?" I asked confused.

He merely pointed at the turrets.

"Ah. Okay."

I told him Alliance IFF and he typed it on the computer. Which seems odd since he could just send it through his Omni-tool but didn't comment on it.

Suddenly I heard strange beeping. The soldier looked on some device that was making this noise. He looked at us and simply told us.

"Prepare." and took his weapon out.

* * *

POW Rookie

Too easy I thought as we destroyed these 'Geth'. They were much easier to destroy then WY combat androids. Even thought they did have some sort of shielding, my rifle tore through them easily, while guns belonging to my allies were having harder time but then again they didn't have to reload as I did so they could fire longer than me. Apparently their guns were also more precise then mine but on the other hand I have bigger stopping power.

After few more of these Geth attacking us we finally destroyed the last one.

"Alright that all of them." said Sheppard then looked at me. "Normandy is coming right here and will be here in minute. Few service men will than bring pods to the med bay where they will release this synthetic under guard and then prepare for the removal of the parasite. Do you want to bring anything else on board? she asked.

"Just what is outside. Then blow the rest up." I responded calmly even thought I was happy that Tequila will be rid of that thing.

"Blow up, why?" asked Kaidan.

"Protocol."

Sheppard relayed the instruction to the Normandy and turned to me "Will you help us to secure our objective?" she asked while others kept watch "One of my soldiers was killed an hour ago. So will you help us?"

I though it through and then nodded, after all they helped me and will help Tequila. Colonial marine always repay his debts (after rereading I realized that its similarity to the Lannister motto).

Their ship arrived and opened its cargo hold. Several men got out and loaded my equipment and the pods on same hover board nodded at us and left. Quick efficient job as it should be in the combat zone. After that the ship lifted off and disappeared.

"Well than lets go set these explosives up and lets go." said Sheppard.

I just raised my hand holding detonator. She just nodded and motioned us to follow her.

* * *

POW Ashley Williams

I lead others to the dig site where is located that dammed beacon. This Rookie was on my right side. He didn't have that air as FNG and definitely didn't looked as one with these scars. Sure he was twitchy as hell but not the same way as the new guys, it wasn't nervous way but more of anticipation, anticipation that something is hiding in the shadow ready to attack at any moment of weakness.

As I observed him I thought that his pretty attractive. But immediately got my mind back to the situation at hand.

We finally arrived at site killed the Geth there and found that the beacon wasn't there.

"It must have been moved to the space port. It's right over the hill through the archeology camp." I said to the others.

"Right let's go." said commander.

* * *

POW Rookie

When we arrived at the camp we could see that it was hit pretty hard thought what attracted my attention were three spikes with bodies on them, sure we saw these before but these body looked almost robotic. I thought that one moved its head towards us but noted that to my exhaustion it was after all almost two days of nonstop combat, stasis doesn't count as a rest, but still kept my weapon ready.

Suddenly the spikes collapsed and the bodies rose up and charged at us. While the other were shocked at that sight I immediately started shooting at them. That got others to act a started to shoot too. Once again my weapons stopping power proved to be better as I killed one already.

But when I stared to reload one of them managed to get close to me, dropping my rifle and drawing my knife I managed to stab him through the head. But was it over? Nooo that bastard chose to imitate xenomorphs on fire and explode. Luckily it wasn't acid or a powerful explosion but weak one an mostly electric discharge similar to the EMP, so it didn't killed me but knocked me out last thing I heard was Sheppard calling for medevac.


	3. Normandy

POV Tequila

When I woke up I was blinded by bright light. I looked around and saw I was in some sort of med bay. Then I checked my chest and with relived sigh noticed thin surgical scar where would chest buster located. But I still felt the need to reassure myself.

"Ah corporal Aquila you are finally awake. I see you noticed that scar. I assure you that the xenomorpth is destroyed." told me Katya who was in the room along with another doctor and three guards.

"Where am I?" I asked as I didn't recognized anything around me.

"From what I saw and the data I was allowed to I deducted that we are in another dimension or another similar galaxy where humans too evolved with almost none existed changes that are in all humans from different planets as it just adaptation on slightly different environment." answered Katya.

I didn't want to believe it but seeing at it was Katya _an android_ who told me that I forced to believe.

"How?"

"Well it could be caused by Black hole as it was theorized to connect through time and space two different places. Also it could by caused by Yautja as their technological capabilities are unknown to us."

I merely nodded when I thought over it I realized that I am pretty lucky, I didn't have anyone to return to back home, all my friends are dead well except for Rookie... ROOKIE WHERE IS HE. I started to look around.

The unknown doctor noticed my distress and told me. "Your friend is okay, when he was brought here he was only knocked out. I healed him from his injuries and let me tell you he had lot of them luckily no life threatening except form almost overdosing himself via that stim you use but that was easily dealt with. Now he is sleeping in the back I as noticed that he was extremely exhausted even thought he didn't show it."

"Ha that's Rookie for you almost two days of nonstop combat and he's ready for more." I chuckled.

This drew stares from everybody in there including newly arrived officer with two soldiers.

"Two days?" asked the newly arrived female soldier.

"Few hours short but yes." I replied I too was amazed when I firstly saw his endurance and will power that is moving him forward.

"How is that possible. I was in combat only few hours but was exhausted as newer? Oh sorry Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." she said.

"Corporal Teresa Aquila, call me Tequila. Truth to be told I don't know. He is only person I know to have that endurance."

"Well as we are introducing ourselves. I am Captain David Anderson of SSV Normandy, Human System Alliance. That is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko," gesturing toward the other soldier "Doctor Katherine Chaksaw," gesturing to the doctor "and these are privates Strnad, Van Der Venn, Lindquist."

Captain? Shit. I quickly stood up and saluted he may not be from USCM but he's not form an enemy organization so he deserve that respect.

"Corporal Teresa Aquila, 1st Battalion 3rd Regiment USS Marlow, United States Marine Corps."

He returned salute. He looked that he wants to speak when he was interrupted by familiar voice.

"Private Dan Asgeir Wolff, 1st Battalion 3rd Regiment USS Marlow, United States Marine Corps."

It was Rookie damm it was good to see him. He was saluting. Captain returned salute and said.

"Son you have to tell me how you do it, two days of combat without rest and you only need three hours to rest. Impressive. Well anyway I come to tell you that in hour we are going to arrive to the Citadel and I want to speak with you two about what are you going to do." he said.

"Yes sir." I responded Rookie he merely nodded. I let out sigh and spoke "Rookie always the quiet marine."

"Excuse why do you call him Rookie anyway if he was fighting for two days constantly then he must had some battle experience before no? " asked Kaidan.

I chuckled and said "That was his first mission." that gotten stares from everybody.

"He got as first mission a long time battle?" asked Anderson.

"No that mission went FUBAR of the eight hundred strong battalion only me and him survived and I would die if it wasn't for him. He saved my life." that got another stares this time aimed at the Rookie. His response... A SIMPLE FUCKING NOD, would it hurt too much to spoke sometimes.

"Alright captain lead the way." He nodded and we followed.

* * *

POW David Anderson

I wonder what could go so wrong that from eight hundred soldiers survive only two. Well I will have time to ask after offering them place in Alliance. We entered com/briefing room, gesturing them to sit I notice that they are looking in corners and on ceiling, especially where is some sort of shadow. 'Hmm maybe PTSD?' I think. When we are sitting and their giving me their attention, some of it at least, I decided to cut through the chase.

"Okay let's start. I will be blunt with you. As I see it you two have two options that aren't going to give you as much trouble like others. Become mercenaries or members of Alliance." I saw them preparing to speak well at least the corporal was, Rookie just gave me a Stare with capital S "No let me explain. As I see it you couldn't go to civil because everything is strange and new to you, what other take as everyday thing you will be like fish out of water. While you could become mercenaries I just don't see it, you two are soldiers, no marines to the core, that live wouldn't suit you also there is that you are unknown as such almost nobody would hire you, while also you wouldn't know how to operate our tech. That leaves you with Alliance, while there will be problems it wouldn't be as much as with the other opinions." I finished.

They looked at each other in a way only soldiers a can understand then after minute they looked at me and nodded.

"But can you do it, I mean do you have permission to do that?" Aquila asked.

"No but Admiral Hackett does and we already spoke about this. As I didn't want to give you empty promise. Admiral is ready to announce you as remnant's of experimental unit using bullets that got almost wiped out, by whom? We recently found planet of rather intelligent bugs referred to as Arachnids **(anybody who gets this reference write me and if your right I will give you imaginary cookie)** we already got into small skirmishes, there were few losses as mass effect guns doesn't work on them pretty well. As such we hope that you will share with us your tech and so we can have bigger fighting chance. Of course you will be compensated. That android Katya already decided to join but she doesn't have military knowledge and experience as you do. We also saw the effect that bullets have against geth and will probably start using them, unfortunately we don't have any remaining blueprints so there again we hope that you will join us." I finished.

They again looked at each other then Rookie nodded at her. She turned at me and said.

"Alright we are in. As for weapons I don't see why not rookie will supply you with the more advanced stuff as he is combat technician. We also have small fabricator so we will have it fabricate parts for other and you will just have to get it together and supply materials. From what I know you are too reliant on this Ezo stuff." she said "I assume our background will be adapted to this place so to speak?"

"Yes of course. I will send all the data to Admiral and he will deal with it." I replied happy that they agreed.

"Captain." spoke through intercom Joker.

"Yes?"

"We are near the Citadel. So if ours strays wants' to take a look they can."

"Alright Joker." I replied chuckling.

I looked at them and told them "We will head to the embassy Sheppard will fill you in."

They saluted with I returned and left the room.


	4. Investigation

POV Rookie

I must say that this Citadel impressed me and Tequila. Nothing that big existed in our universe. We were on our way to the embassy. There are lots of guards C-Sec I think, luckily they gave us shield emitters in case of fight. Sure our armor can take lot but it doesn't have full body cover. I already thought about giving it update with the folding technology that is used in weapons here but that will have to come later when I have enough knowledge about this technology and enough time.

We gathered a lot of stares as there aren't allowed any weapons on Citadel. Of course most attention gathered Tequila and me, or is it Tequila and I? Bah, whatever I am marine not grammar teacher. Ah finally we are at the embassy. Upon entering it took me one look on the sole occupant talking with three aliens (some sort of humanoid squid, strange frog or lizard and raptor) to decide that I don't like him as he gives me same creep like any other power hungry politic, seeing as my step-father is one I know what I am talking about.

I decided to ignore his conversation and leaned next to Ashley and watch lake. When Tequila leaned next to me I couldn't help but think that both girls were beautiful. I turned around and had to chuckle a bit as Kaidan was staring at Sheppard's ass. Both girl heard me and also turned around both of them were stifling laughter. Kaidan noticed this blushed and turned around.

I turned around and thought about BG-386. I still couldn't believe that my first mission got so fucking FUBAR. On that though I noted that I must visit hospital so I could get some light sleeping pills. I would prefer them to be stronger but I need to be able wake up in case of something. Hmm should probably get some hammock to sleep in.

"And that's why I hate politicians." said Ashley.

"What do you expect after all the word 'politics' is derived from the word 'poly', meaning 'many', and the word 'ticks', meaning 'blood sucking parasites' **(** **Larry Hardiman)** " I said.

That caused everyone to burst out laughing. Then it suddenly gotten silent as everyone was staring at me shocked.

"Rookie did you just told a joke?" asked shocked Tequila to with I merely shrugged "And back to being silent badass. You know how to crush girls hopes don't you Rookie." another shrug followed by her sigh.

Sheppard then decided to speak up

"All right people we will split up seeing as taking Rookie and Tequila will raise some questions from the Council I will go there with Kaidan, Ashley will go with our badass marine and the alcohol girl to the hospital in the Wards to get at least basic vaccination and the you will return to Normandy for standard Alliance gene therapy." said Sheppard and we nodded and saluted.

Apparently Alliance doesn't give too much fucks about Council and their rules, at least with small things. Meh works for me. Seeing as I am now part of Alliance I should be glad that it cares about their soldiers. And I am but it's still a bit strange true USCM isn't that bad but it's still controlled by corporations mainly WY.

"So let's move it guys. We should get started." said Ashley and so we left.

After getting directions from Avina we walked through the C-Sec and went to the hospital. There a doctor named Michel had me and Tequila lie on the bed put us under and started automatic sequence.

* * *

POW Ashley

When they were getting ready for operation ie undressing I took the chance and checked them out I must say Tequila does have beautiful body I wouldn't mind tap that body of her. Then I looked to Rookie and was shocked so much scars and probably only from one mission. Even then he has great body, now that I think about I would like to go out with him someday of course after knowing more about him I am not slut after all.

When they were under I took their rifle and decided to study it. After half an hour I of studying it I am amazed, that weapon is so advanced while being primitive it's also more effective than our own weapon, expect for ammunition part and effective range. But for that they have other weapons.

Well while I was checking the weapon they already woke up and suited. I rose up and went to pay doctor for her services.

"Thanks doc" I said.

"No prob-" she started but was cut off when doors opened and group of thugs entered.

Upon seeing us they froze then took out their guns out and started shooting at us. We took cover and I dragged doctor with me down.

"Wait for their guns to heat up." I shouted at the others they nodded and took out their combat knifes, as ours weapon were across the room.

Suddenly they stooped firing and on that clue both Rookie and Tequila threw their knives at them. Hearing two thuds I looked around corner to saw that they managed to kill two of them. One through heart and the other got it right into throat and was currently chocking on his blood. The last one froze then turned around *BANG* when suddenly he was shot by C-Sec guard it was turian.

"Williams! Listen I don't have much time but you must to find Garrus Vakarian a turian C-Sec he was investigator on the Saren's case. Seeing as Council doesn't believe us we must find another evidence. I am currently following lead on bounty hunter who might have contract on person named Fist he supposedly works with Saren. So as soon as you find Garrus as he is supposed do be around your area move to Chora's den and meet us there. Sheppard out." I double clicked yes and went to other.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian I am looking for a female Quarian." I am either lucky or God is with us.

"I treated one. She left before these three arrived. She wanted to meet with Shadow Broker so I sent her to Fist as he is his agent." said doc.

"Vakarian I am Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and these are Corporal Teresa Aquila and Private Dan Asgeir Wolff of Human System Alliance. I was just told by my commander do bring you to the Chora's den due your investigation on Saren she hopes that you could help us gathering evidence." I said.

"Of course I will help. I am after that bastard for some time. I will take you to the Chora's den as I know it here." he said after moment.

"Lead the way."

* * *

POV Tequila

We arrived just as commander. She appeared to have with her some big guy in red that remained me of T-Rex.

"Garrus Vakarian it's an honor to work with you Commander Sheppard."

"You to Garrus. Guys this Krogan is Undrod Wrex. Wrex these are Garrus Vakarian, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Corporal Teresa Aquila and Private Dan Asgeir Wolff. Now let's attack Wrex, Williams, Aquila and Wolf you will be at front with me and Kaidan giving Biotic support while Garrus will be sniper support. Inside Wrex and Wolf will go left with Kaidan while other will go right. Understood? Okay let's move." she said.

We breached inside and Rookie and me immediately killed few of guards. Then we split off.

* * *

POV Wrex

These two strange humans smelled differently more dangerously. I like it. Hmm they have strange weapon, still using bullets but they rip through shield and armor lot better than mass effect weapons. Meh though for another time.

We were killing left and right that Wolff with me was moving from cover to cover while shooting at them he shoved lot of skill and aggressively. He even got two of them in close combat one he smashed butt of his gun in head breaking his neck if that cracking sound was another indication, while the other got knife in chest.

I was dealing with several other guard when Krogan charged roaring at the Wolff. I expected to see him dead but he dogged, dropped his gun (it was on strap), grabbing his knife and some grenade and jumped on his back shoved his knife in one eye causing Krogan to roar in anger ('Heh reserve nervous system is useful.') but that was what he was waiting for apparently as he shoved grenade through his mount. In few second the Krogan exploded in fire. 'Ah so it was incendiary grenade.'

We moped rest of them and went after Fist. Upon entering storage room two workers aimed their guns upon us. It was no threat but these two in that strange armor knocked their weapon out of their hand and then knocked them out.

"What the hell! Why did you do that? They were just scared workers." growled Sheppard.

"Madam we only reacted to potential threat." said Aquila.

"Huh. Okay whatever let's go we don't have much time."

And so we went and destroyed these two turrets in Fist's office. Sheppard just went to interrogate Fist.

"Where is the Quarian, Fist? Tell me and _I_ don't kill you." said Sheppard.

I frowned at that not killing part but then realized that wordplay and smirked.

"Okay okay I sent here to the alley right next to the bar. She will be there in minute. She wanted to meet Shadow Broker but I set her up with Saren's men." he said.

"Thanks Wrex his yours."

"What but yo-" *BANG* "Jobs done."

"Okay people double time!" she shouted and so we ran.

* * *

POV Sheppard

We ran towards the alley just as we turned around the corner we saw two Salarians getting blown up by a grenade.

"Save the Quarian!" I shouted.

They immediately killed all of assassins. I went to the girl ant told her.

"Relax we are here to save. Heard that you have evidence on Saren."

"Y-yes I have. Are you Alliance?" she asked.

'Oh God she is so cute' "Yes we are come with us to embassy."

"Y-yes of c-course."

"Rookie, Tequila go to see Chaksaw immediately I want you to be ready ASAP." I ordered them. A little amazed that they were able to fight right after all of that medication getting injected in them at once.

"Yes madam." replied Tequila while Rookie just nodded... uh that is getting annoying.


	5. AN

**First sorry for such late update but my computer broke down (I am currently writing it from my friends computer). I don't have any money for new one now as I am still in school and so I don't have well paid job. But I will try updating sooner.**

* * *

POV Rookie

I woke up in med bay with Tequila already awake and Dr Chaksaw talking to each other.

"Ah Rookie. Finally awake huh. Well you missed one hell of prep talk from Sheppard." Said Tequila when she noticed that I am awake.

"Well now that you are both awake let me tell you what changed with the gene modes." Started the good Dr Hacksaw CHAKSAW shit now I am scared of her.

"Well let's start. Listen the both of you are stronger, faster, with better reflexes and stamina then before. All in all you two are effectively super soldiers of Alliance as the gene modes only further enhance what you have. And seeing the footage from your cams well you get the point."

Me and Tequila looked at each other. Then she chuckled.

"Well Rookie you will make some woman very happy with your endurance." She teased and I blushed as a kid, luckily they didn't noticed because of my skin color.

"Huh. Now that you are both done go to mess hall to get some food." Ordered Doctor.

* * *

POV Nobody

When Rookie and Tequila sat down with their food. Rest of the ground team quieted down and stared at them.

"What?" Asked Tequila.

"Did you two really went through all that shit before the Eden Prime?" Asked Kaidan.

"Ah that. Yes we did." Said Tequila.

"How? How could you survive that?" Asked Tali.

"Because we are Colonial Marines and we get sent to shit like that before."

"What that wasn't your only mission with these thing?" Inquired scared Garrus.

"Well no. Only Rookie here can do this shit on his first try while others survive only because of large numbers or more easily defensible positions. Now please don't ask me more things, it's still fresh."

On that all of them returned to their food but not before Wrex looked at them and told them "You have my respect humans." which shocked all who knew Krogran culture.


End file.
